


Dean Wichester Loves Castiel, The Angel Of The Lord

by inenochian (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because we needed it after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inenochian
Summary: After Dean got over the initial surprise of finding himself in love with a male angel, and the shock of discovering that said male angel was also in love with him, He let himself fall into the magical world of domesticity and fighting evil besides the love of his life, and became comfortable enough to be quite vocal about his affections.Or the one in which Dean has multiple terms of endearments for Castiel depending on the situation they find themselves in.





	Dean Wichester Loves Castiel, The Angel Of The Lord

Dean had never really thought of himself as romantic or even remotely affectionate. His dad always encouraged him to hide his feelings behind a mask. Emotions are weaknesses, and falling in love will always eventually lead to pain and heartbreak. The lesson stuck with him over years, and all those times he accidently fell in love leading to absolutely nothing only fueled his belief in his father's teachings. He had to leave Robin on her prom night, Cassie called him insane when he told her the truth, Lisa couldn't handle his broken heart and hollow soul. He fell in love with three beautiful women by mistake, and each time, all three of them left him a bit more broken and a lot more hopeless.

Cas though, He fell in love, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him completely consciously and willingly. He fell in love like he never had before. So deeply, so permanently, that every love before Cas felt irrelevant at best. He fell in love with Cas like he would never love again, like he would live for the angel, and die with the angel, and like there won't be another breath he took which wouldn't be beside the angel. And this love, it made him a sap. The kind of sap that wants to write poems and serenade songs, the kind of sap who buys flowers and uses terms of endearments,

And God, the terms of endearments. Dean knows that some people might find him embarrassing, might find his public displays of affection a bit uncomfortable, and his treatment of Cas a bit too mushy, but he doesn't care. He's lost Cas one too many times, and he is aware of how limited their time is with each other. They might die today, tomorrow, on the next hunt, and the one after that. And they won't always keep coming back. So he needs to make the most of every second he has, needs to squeeze out every drop of love he is capable of and shower Cas with it. He needs to make sure that Cas knows that Dean loves him, needs him, is absolutely nothing without him. So he uses the terms of endearments he used to cringe about at every opportunity he gets.

  1. Cas.



Dean started calling Castiel 'Cas' when they first became acquaintances. At first it was because 'Castiel' was too much of a mouthful. But then, Castiel just kind of  became Cas. More compassionate, more warm. He listened and understood and started thinking for himself. He became Dean's friend on top of being his guardian, and in the end he rebelled against his family and home to fight by Dean's side.

After the apocalypse, it just didn't seem right to call the angel 'Castiel.' Because whereas Castiel was a soldier who raised Dean from hell under God's orders, Cas was the kind hearted person who rescued Dean from eternal damnation because he felt Dean deserved to be saved. Cas was just supposed to be 'Cas' for Dean. But then Sam started using it, and then Cas himself started introducing himself as Cas to everybody else, and though Dean is still a bit bitter about that,  _ because its supposed to be something special between them,  _ dammit , he also understands that 'Cas' is now much more than a name. It's the angel's new identity. And Dean's okay with that. Besides, there are a lot of other things Dean can call Cas that the others can't.

2\. Baby

Dean usually calls Cas baby when Cas is injured after a hunt, or on his deathbed, or simply just when Dean is worried about him. It comes out naturally in moments of concern, in those split seconds of close calls when Dean almost loses his love, but then doesn't. There are a lot of reasons why it's 'baby'. One of the most primal seems to be because it's the most popular term of endearment between couples. And when Cas is lying on the ground bleeding and groaning, one of the first things Dean wants to make sure of after Cas' health and safety is the status of their relationship. He needs to let his brain know that Cas is still there, all warm and alive and breathing, and that he is Dean's, in every sense of the word. Dean's responsibility, Dean's sword and shield, Dean's life force and Dean's heart and mind and soul.

Cas is Dean's. He belongs to Dean just like his soul belongs to him. He belongs to Dean from the very core of his existence, and similarly, Dean belongs to Cas almost twice as much. It doesn't hurt that Cas gets that almost goofy look on his face when Dean calls him baby. He could be stabbed and bleeding out, but Cas' eyes will still smile through the pain every time Dean calls him that little four letter word. 'Baby' makes Cas happy. And Dean always does everything in his power to make Cas happy.

3.Sweet heart.

Let's get one thing straight, Dean loves Cas. He really, really does. And Cas loves Dean just as much. But they are still two different beings with different opinions and tastes and ideas. And because of these tiny, often petty differences, these two lovely, actually honestly meant to be pair of soulmates get into arguments.

Dean and Castiel's arguments are like wars. Ask Sam, he knows. It's like Antarctica versus the Sahara, and all of us know which one is which. They fight over petty things, and cold silences and hot bursts of curses make frequent appearances in moments like these. There is nothing Dean hates more than Cas' cold shoulder, and there is nothing that makes Cas more angry than Dean's inability to form rational and calculated arguments, instead throwing biting responses of 'just because!' or 'because I said so!'

Their fights take weeks to dissolve, and more often than not, Dean ends up on the lumpy couch with an equally lumpy pillow and a scratchy blanket. But, it doesn't matter how angry they are. Each night, Cas will without fail, pull Dean to him and plant a soft kiss against his lips, and each morning, Dean will greet him in the kitchen with a mug of hot coffee and a peck on the forehead, murmuring a 'Good morning, Sweetheart' before they go on ignoring each other and throwing insults for the rest of the day. They love each other. And it doesn't change when Cas discovers he prefers cake over pie, or when Dean insults Cas' favorite band (Bring Me The Horizon) or when Cas ends up wearing all of Dean's clothes till Dean has no clean laundry left, or even when one of them takes a bullet for the other.

They love each other.

4\. Darling.

Castiel was one hot motherfucker. And the bastard wasn't even aware of it. From tousled dark brown hair that stood in every direction as if he'd just come out from an intense round of kinky sex, and his bluer that the sky blue eyes to his lean and wiry frame and sharper than diamond cheekbones, they guy possibly hotter than the surface of the sun. He was also completely oblivious to his ridiculously good looks. It shouldn't come as a surprise then, how often he would unintentionally do things or act a certain way or just move with a particular strut that left Dean staring after him with his jaw resting on the ground.

When Dean was aroused or turned-on, He would smirk at Cas a little, move into his personal bubble forgetting about the lengthy talks they had on the particular matter, and trail his fingers lightly down his arms, or across his waist, or down his hips, till Castiel turned to look at him with heat his eyes and parted lips, at which point Dean will then proceed to kiss the side of Cas' head, in a gesture that is a bit too sweet for the kind of thoughts Dean is having, and would whisper,

"Hey Darling, take us to the nearest bed, please?"

Because no matter where they are, and how hot Cas is, this thing that they have together? It deserves a bed.

5\. Babe.

Dean calls Cas 'babe' when they're in the middle of a domestic. He wakes up and rolls over to stare unashamedly at Cas' sleeping face, before waking him up with a peck on the lips and a light, 'Good morning, babe.' Dean also tries not to take too much offense when all Cas does is growl in response before burying his head further into the pillow and completely ignoring Dean.

Not everybody can be as chipper as he is in the morning.

By the time Cas does manage to wake up though, Dean will be in the kitchen. And if they're alone when Cas stumbles over to him, Dean will proceed to kiss his forehead or nose or mouth, depending on the day, and pass him his special cup of coffee with a 'careful, babe. It's hot.'

Because Cas being an Angel of the Lord does not give him enough strength to get through a burned tongue unscathed. The domesticity continues on days in which they can't find any hunts. Those days, though few and far in between, are filled with mindless television, and lazy kisses, and soft touches, and warm cuddles. Sam usually spends those days at animal shelters or art museums, leaving Dean all alone with his second most favorite person in the world through fact, and first favorite by choice

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know Dean loves all the mushy chick flick moments and we all know Dean loves Cas. So why not just combine the two?


End file.
